


good night, love

by petalsandstars



Series: things you said [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo is whipped, M/M, kenma is a babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandstars/pseuds/petalsandstars
Summary: Soft snores can be heard, alongside with the whirring sound of the fan.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: things you said [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	good night, love

**Author's Note:**

> there is a list of 'things you said', and this is one of it.
> 
> #2: things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

The sound of rain spluttering against the window sets the ambiance of the room, calm and soothing. 

There is a candle being lit up on the bedside table, a soft scent of rose and vanilla envelopes the small area of their room in the shared apartment. Relaxing, comforting. 

Soft snores can be heard, alongside with the whirring sound of the fan.

Kenma’s scrunched face is hidden behind his long messy locks, cheeks squished. Only his small nose is visible. His hand balled into tiny fists, resting meekly against the fluffy pillow and his chest rises and falls rhythmically. 

Kuroo is sprawled messily right beside Kenma, with one foot tucked neatly under the thick fluffy duvet and another sticking outside - trying to regulate his own body heat. His eyes fixated onto the screen of his phone, scrolling through his instagram explore and watching every animal videos he could find. A soft smile plastering his face. 

Everything is calm. Serene, even. 

That is until his little boyfriend starts thrashing around in his sleep, body jerking and muttering muffled sound. Eyes still shut. Kuroo eyes him, seeming to know where this is going.

“Kenma,” he calls out, trying his luck.

Kenma extended his arm, hand furiously smacking around the bed before landing onto Kuroo’s warm big hand. 

_Ah, he found it._

Kenma tugs on Kuroo's hand, bringing it closer to him before nuzzling it on his nose. A sigh of content, a long hum of delight and a soft smile. 

Kuroo stares lovingly at his sleeping boyfriend, who is holding his hand as he is lulled into a dreamland. A small spot of drool forming on the pillow. Carefully placing his phone on the bedside table, avoiding making any sound to disturb the sleeping baby, his baby. His free hand finds its way to Kenma’s face, brushing strands of hair behind his ears as his touch lingers on Kenma's cheek, rubbing small comforting circles before trailing down gently towards his puckered lips. 

He smiles.   
A smile that radiates such warmth.

“Sleep well, Kenma,” he whispers, fondling with Kenma’s hand. He has spent almost his whole life with Kenma, and wishes to spend the rest of his life in the comfort of being with him. He has the power to make him stay grounded, a constant in his life that brings pure joy and happiness. A warm glow of sunlight that radiates joviality.

A kiss on the forehead.

“I want to grow old with you, I really do,” he continues before leaning in for another kiss.

A kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“I don’t mind adopting more cats if it makes you genuinely happy, there’s nothing more that I want in life other than seeing that adorable smile on your face.”

A kiss on the chin. 

“I love you so much.”

Kuroo was leaning in to kiss his lips, but jolted in surprise when Kenma started giggling out of nowhere. _Wasn’t he supposed to be sleeping?_

More giggles. “Me too, babe,” Kenma’s raspy voice retorts, “I love me too.” comes a curt reply before he snuggles deeper into the bundle of fluffy duvet. 

What a dork. Kuroo thought to himself, engulfing his boyfriend’s tiny figure into a warm embrace as he places his cheek on top of Kenma’s head, his eyes heavy with sleep.

Kenma shifts, eyes peeking through his hair, “I love you, Kuroo. Good night,” comes a soft whisper before he throws his arm across Kuroo’s torso, crushing him into a tight hug as he snuggles on Kuroo’s sturdy chest. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear any of that,” Kuroo says in exasperation, the tip of his ears burning red in embarrassment. 

“But I did, so that’s your problem,” he counters, “Now, shut up. I want to sleep.”


End file.
